Chuck Vrs the CIA
by gochisox
Summary: Chuck is the adopted son of Alexei Volkoff, and is being groomed to take control of the organization.  Sarah has been ordered to seduce him and destroy the organization from the inside.  summery sucks I know
1. Chapter 1

This like chapter 1.2, i got a beta, Foxmac who reviewed the first chapter and edited a lot of it so i decided to put it in. I hope you enjoy it

In this story, I decided to try and see how Chuck would be if he were a bad guy, at least for a little while, the primise is that Mary and Stephen's marrage wasent that strong and before Mary went undercover in Volkoff Industries, she and Stephens had gotten divorced. When she was ordered to go undercover, Alexei found out that she had a son since Stephen wasent there to protect him. I dont know how many people will like it so if you like it or if you hate it review,

* * *

"Your father is waiting for you Mr. Volkoff, you can go in" she said as she saw her employee's son walk into the room.

He gave her a slight nod and walked into the office, the second the door opened Alexei got up from his desk and gave his son a big hug and kissed him on both cheeks, as they sat down Alexei turned to his son, "So how did it go?"

Karl Bartowski Volkoff, Chuck to his friends smiled at his father, "Your tip with the phone lines paid off, I got the records from the phone company of all phones that were turned off when we think the meeting took place, I compared that to the list of men off grid when the mole meet with his handler." He paused knowing his father's love for theatrics, "That narrowed the list down to one."

Volkoff walked back to his desk, knowing at least one of his troubles was finished, "And who was is?"

"Malashenko." Chuck replied.

"Vladimir?" Volkoff asked with surprise and disbelief.

Chuck nodded, Vladimir was one of his father's oldest supporters and a longtime family friend, Chuck had refused to believe the facts at first and still couldn't think of a reason for the betrayal.

"Bring him in," Volkoff said tersely a while later. He'd get to the root of Vladimir's dissent before dealing with him and his family.

Chuck went to the door and gestured, "I figured you'd want to see him so I had the guards bring him up," he stepped aside as two gigantic guards dragged a man into the room and shoved him into a chair.

Volkoff moved over to him and stared into his face, "Vladimir, I've known you a long time and considered you family correct? Why then would you betray me like this?"

Vladimir looked up at Volkoff and spit at him, prompting one of the guards to give him a powerful punch to the gut, Vladimir glared at Volkoff and managed to stutter, "You killed my family."

Volkoff looked surprised, "Really I know I would have remembered that and I can tell you I would have never ordered their deaths."

"It was during a weapons demonstration for a client," Vladimir vehemently cut in. "You used a small village for target practice, remember?"

Volkoff paused for a second and then nodded, remembering the day.

"My family lived there, you killed them."

Volkoff backed off, shaking his head regretfully, "Oh, I'm sorry Vladimir, you do have a valid reason for wanting me dead, and if I was in your position, I wouldn't even have gone to the CIA I would've just killed you," Volkoff bent down and taped him on the shoulder, and then faced his son, "unfortunately this means he must die, Karl."

Chuck who had been watching the entire questioning, pushed himself off the wall, "Sir."

"Take care of this, oh and remind your mom that we have dinner in an hour," with that Volkoff walked away.

Chuck stared at his father's retreating back with something akin to refusal before turning his attention back to Vladimir. With a slight hesitation, he pulled out his gun and attached the silencer on. He knew he was going to have another bout of sleepless nights when this business was over. Growing up and knowing who his father was and how he handled problems in his business, he'd always tried to use his father's technique as a last resort. However, there were situation, like this one, where the last resort was the only one available.

Vladimir started to beg. He knew that Karl Volkoff was a reasonable man. Hell, everyone within Volkoff Industries knew that he doesn't resort to killing anyone on a whim.

"Karl," Vladimir began with a slight tremor to his voice. "We've known each other since you were a boy. Please you don't have to do this."

Chuck looked at Vladimir sadly, his silenced gun hanging limply at his side. "I've got no choice, Vladimir."

"Yes, you do," Vladimir protested. "You're not like _him,_" he spat before he change tact. "With everything that you know about Volkoff Industries, the CIA would be willing to grant you whatever you want." He had no idea if that was true, but he knew it was his last chance.

Chuck sighed and aimed the gun at Vladimir, "I'm sorry Vladimir, but he's my father and I won't betray family." With that, he put the gun up to Vladimir's temple, closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, it was only after the guards carried the body away that he let the tears start to fall.

* * *

Later that day Chuck went to his mother's room to get her for dinner, "Mom you ready?" he called out to her.

His mom came out wearing an expensive fur coat, "Yes Chuck, how was work,"

"Well," he began with a sigh, "we finally found the mole."

"Really, who was it?" asked Mary, fixing the last strands of her hair in the mirror.

"Vladimir"

Mary stared at her son through the mirror before answering, "Wow, I thought he was completely loyal."

Chuck nodded before simply adding, "He's been dealt with. " He turned away from his mother, pouring a drink from the liquor cabinet.

Although she didn't show it, Mary Volkoff nee Bartowski felt concerned when she heard the tone in Chuck's voice telling her that the matter was not up for discussion. She let the matter slide, knowing that her son would eventually come around and tell her in his own time.

After her divorce with Stephen, she got custody of Chuck while Stephen got custody of Ellie. Soon after she was ordered to go undercover with Volkoff and despite her best efforts Volkoff soon realized that she had a son and brought him to Moscow. With her son now at the mercy of Volkoff, Mary severed all contact with the CIA and became an integral part of Volkoffs network. Much to her chagrin, Chuck was so readily accepted by Volkoff that he started to subtly groom him to be his successor. As Volkoff endeared himself to Chuck, Mary soon that realized she had to get closer to Volkoff in order to protect her son to Volkoff to protect Chuck. Therefore her only choice was to start a relationship with Volkoff that culminated in a marriage two years later. With her marriage to Volkoff secured, her primary objective of taking him down had fallen through the moment he had legally adopted Chuck as his son. The adoption had brought to Mary the realization that her primary mission had drastically changed.

Now, 20 years after they had first moved to Moscow, Mary was somewhat content, she had made a pretense of being happily married, she had come to accept her circumstances and had made the best she could of it. Alexei may be crazy but he was also a totally devoted family man, who she knew would do anything to protect her or Chuck. However since she was the nominal second in command of the organization, and had nearly as much power as Alexei, the one thing she still was worried about was the fact that Chuck was thriving in the organization, she wanted the best for him and knew that if he continued to be more involved with Volkoff Industries he would eventually loose himself, something that Mary didn't want for her son.

Mary was stuck between the proverbial rock and a hard place. On the one hand, she could not betray her son to the CIA and neither would Chuck betray Volkoff, whom he considered his father. So she decided to simply bide her time, waiting for an opportunity that would allow her and Chuck a way out, as well as stop Volkoff. But for now, she would still do anything to protect her son, and that included anyone who threatened him.

"Mom, you ready to go." Chuck snapped her out of her thoughts.

Mary smiled, putting her previous thoughts aside for another time. She nodded at him and replied, "Yeah, let's go."

They went down the stairs and Volkoff was waiting for them. He gave Mary an affectionate kiss to the cheek before ushering them into the waiting limousine. They were driven to a very famous and expensive restaurant in Moscow. They were immediately seated and waited on by the best waiters the restaurant had. While they were waiting for their main meal to arrive, the chef came out personally to ask whether the food met their expectations.

_When you're a multimillionaire industrialist, who also happens to be one of the most important people in the country,_ Chuck thought with a smile. _You get top billings in just about every restaurant and hotel your mere presence graced them with._

During dinner, the three of them talked shop, discussing a couple of the business deals and possible problem that may arise. Suddenly Alexei turned to Chuck, "Charles I've got a proposition for you."

"Oh," Chuck replied sounding interested as he hid his trepidation by taking a sip of his wine.

"You know that for years now," Alexei began. "I've been letting you handle some aspects of the company, right?"

Chuck nodded wordlessly and let his father continue.

And since, you're doing an exceptional job, I thought what better way to expand your horizons than head our North American VI branch."

For a few moments no one said a word until Chuck finally managed to stammer, "Seriously?"

Alexei nodded, a grin lighting up his face like a child in a candy store.

Chuck's mouth opened then closed before he managed to compose himself enough to say, "Wow. I can't believe-! Is this for real? Me? Heading a VI branch?"

Alexei nodded as he pulled Chuck towards him and gave him a one-armed and affectionate hug. "You'll do us proud, my boy."

Chuck smiled and turned to his mom, Chuck was surprised by the fact she wasn't congratulating him, "Mom are you ok?"

Mary nodded, not wanting to betray her thoughts by replying. She knew that if Chuck succeeds in this endeavor – as she knew he would – then he would be almost guaranteed to succeed Alexei as the next CEO of Volkoff Industries. She couldn't do anything overt to prevent this from happening and so she let it go for now.

Before I let you take control of our American branch," Alexei began. "I thought to have you placed as an assistant to our representative in America, who also happens to be the Motherland's ambassador."

"So you want me to be a diplomat?" Chuck asked confused. "What's that got to do with running VI?"

"Two words, my boy," Alexei replied. "Diplomatic immunity."

"Ah," Chuck nodded, understanding where his father was going with this. "I get it."

"Good you leave after dinner."

Mary stared in surprise, "Alexei, you can't be serious, there's no time to make any arrangements-"

"I know you wouldn't like this darling," Alexi said in a very apologetic voice, "but he has to be prepared to be able to adapt to any situation at any time."

Mary glared angrily at her husband and was about to start protesting more when Chuck put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Mom, its ok, I can do this."

Mary didn't have the heart to argue when he son looked at her like that as if to say, "I'm a big boy now, Mom. I can handle this on my own." She gave a soft sigh of resignation and simply nodded, though her eyes told otherwise. She needed more time to think of what to do.

They spent the rest of the evening discussing contacts and other operational details. Afterwards, the limo took them to the airport, where a private jet was waiting to take Chuck to America.

As he got out of the car, Chuck went over to Volkoff and his mom.

At the foot of the jet's stairs, Alexei came up to Chuck and hugged him close. "Try not to worry too much, Charles," he said as he pulled back, his hands on his son's shoulders. "I have every confidence that you'll be able to handle this easily. Though you're not of my blood, you're my son in every sense of the word. I will do everything I can for you: you need any help or get into any trouble, I will personally see to it. All right?"

Her eyes brimming with tears, Mary felt torn between letting Chuck go and stopping him from boarding the plane. She finally pulled away from him and holding him at arm's length, she looked at Chuck as if to imprint him to her memory one last time. "Stay safe," she simply stated.

Chuck smiled gently at his mother before he gave her a kiss on one cheek then the other and back again. "I will," he said before he took a step back from his parents and climbing aboard the jet.

* * *

Agent Sarah Walker of the CIA went into the briefing room very worried. She had just completed a seven month mission and was really looking forward to a well-earned break, at least until she had gotten an emergency call to move to Langley ASAP. When she got in the room, General Diane Beckman and Director Langston Graham were already there along with another agent she didn't know.

"Hello Agent Walker, excellent job in China," Graham began.

"Thank you sir," As she looked at her bosses guests, "Sir, if I may, why am I here?"

At Graham's unhappy expression and Sarah knew that her non-agency related holiday had just been cancelled.

"I apologize, Agent Walker," Graham said, his voice had a slight apologetic ton to it. "Your vacations had just been rescinded due to the fact that something – or rather someone – had just entered the US."

Sarah stared, unsure of how to respond to that.

Graham clicked a button and the screen on the adjacent wall lit up with a large picture of a really cute man in his late twenties. _Not bad looking,_ Sarah thought. _I wonder what makes him so important to the CIA and the NSA._

A few more pictures came up with him next to a jet and shaking hands with a couple major soccer stars. Sarah was starting to think he was some kind of royalty or the son of a wealthy industrialist with the company he kept.

That was until she saw the next set of pictures. These pictures showed several professional killings. Some of them highly public as well as the remains of a couple charred buildings.

Sarah stared incredulously. The contrast between the two sides of the man's personality was amazing. The last image was of the same young man standing beside an older man, who looked vaguely familiar to her but she couldn't place from where.

"Agent Walker, meet Charles Irving Bartowski," Graham said breaking the silence. "Now known as Karl Bartowski Volkoff."

Sarah gasped and the NSA agent grunted in surprise.

"He is Alexei Volkoff's adopted son and all the intelligence we have points to him being groomed to become the CEO of Volkoff Industries whenever Alexei retires."

General Beckman then picked up the thread and continued, "The reason we're telling you both of this is that we believe he's coming to America to run Volkoff's North American branch."

The NSA agent gave a predatory smile, "Excellent General," he growled, "When do we take him out?"

"Were not taking him out Major Casey," Beckman replied, "Alexei Volkoff is smart enough to make it so that his son has diplomatic immunity by making him an assistant to the Russian ambassador. We're still trying to figure out how he pulled that out but we don't think we have a chance of changing the diplomatic status."

Sarah smiled slightly as she watched Casey deflate when he heard the news.

Graham started to talk again, "Because of his diplomatic cover, we have no chance of arresting him and the fact he is a diplomat on American soil makes assassination unfeasible, plus Alexi's reprisal would be brutal."

Sarah could sense the frustration emanating from Beckman and Graham.

"Due to these problems we are tying a different method, which brings us to you Agent Walker."

Sarah at her boss, "Me?"

Graham nodded before adding, "We need someone within Volkoff Industries, and the best way we come up with is through Karl Volkoff."

Sarah stared, she had been trained in seduction but it was limited, she could list at least ten other agents that could do the job better than she could, "Sir," she began. "I know I have the training but if we're going to put someone inside Volkoff Industries through his son, there are other agents who are better skilled with seduction than I am."

"Yes we thought about that but decided you are the best candidate. Volkoff has probably made his son aware of what to look out for and will recognize any such attempts made by an agent. You, on the other hand, have other skills to rely on." He looked pointedly at her.

Sarah knew that Graham was talking about her past experiences as a conman. That was, until she had been arrested at nineteen and was given the choice of either joining the CIA or going to jail. She looked at Graham again and saw in his eyes that he hadn't divulged any of her criminal past to Beckman and Casey.

"So you think I can help the Agency catch an international criminal?" Sarah asked innocuously, playing along with Graham's plan.

"In this case, yes," Graham replied. "If we use any other agent, there's a chance that Karl Volkoff will recognize them, thus compromising the Agency. With you, however, the chances are very likely that he'll believe you're just trying to fleece him out of his money him, which in turn may give you an opportunity to put a foot in his father's business."

Sarah was quiet for a moment, already knowing what her decision will be. She pretended to think things over for the benefit of the NSA. She knew Graham well enough to know that he liked to get one over his military counterpart and decided to go along. A moment later, she gave a nod.

Beckman let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She knew about Graham's protégé and thought at the chances of them being able to put an agent within Volkoff Industries seems to have risen.

"This is a deep undercover mission, Agent Walker," Beckman continued. "Any contact with the CIA is strictly forbidden. Your only contact will be Major Casey." She tilted her head to the man seated beside her.

Casey gave a curt nod in response. Both agents have heard enough about each other and their respective reputations to know that they could be relied upon for such a mission as this.

"What's my cover going to be," Sarah asked moving the conversation along.

"You will be a struggling model, we already have an apartment setup for you," Graham replied.

Sarah nodded before Graham continued, "Agent Walker, Major Casey, I must impress on the both of you about the gravity of such a mission as this."

Sarah looked at Graham's concerned face and knew exactly what he was worried about. She had heard enough about deep-cover agents who had to spend months undercover close to the mark. Such a relationship leaves a lasting impression on the agents involved that the likelihood of them being compromised increases.

Sarah sighed and knew the danger that Karl Volkoff could pose especially given his father's reputation as a very shrewd but very ruthless businessman. "Yes, sir," she said. "I'm willing to do this."

Beckman smiled, "Good, the detailed briefing will commence in the next room, good luck." With that, Beckman and Graham signed off, leaving her alone with Casey in the room. Breathing deeply, Sarah walked into the room with Casey following silently behind.

* * *

2 Weeks Later

Chuck finally had a day off after weeks of filing, meetings and barely avoiding police going to and from secret rendezvous. He could finally relax for a night, and planned to spend it getting wasted. As he got to the bar, he heard screaming coming from the alley next to him. Motioning for Boris to follow, he went to the alley where to his horror he saw two men were wrestling with a young beautiful woman, who lay screaming on the ground.

An enraged Chuck went running towards the men, "Leave her alone," Chuck screamed at the men.

The men looked at the man running towards them are saw he was alone.

"Fuck off, punk," one of the men laughed and turned back to the still cowering woman on the ground

Chuck grabbed the man's arm and twisted, snapping it; he punched him in the face, knocking him out.

The second man then pulled a knife out and held it towards Chuck, smiling maliciously. "You shouldn't have done that, pretty boy," he said, then swung at him.

Chuck jumped back and aimed a vicious kick at the second man's hand. The man dropped the knife in pain, leaving him open for a well-aimed kick to the chest and head making the man hit the wall behind him and slid listlessly down on the ground unconscious.

Chuck heard his bodyguard walk up to them as he made his way over to the disheveled woman. He didn't have regrets about what he'd just done, only that his father would probably not have liked his son to have spent his first night off after arriving in America fending off criminals and rescuing damsels in distress.

"You ok?" Chuck asked in his barely discernible accented English while he took off his coat and draped it across the woman's shoulders.

When the woman turned towards Chuck, he felt his heart leap out of his chest. Even with her face bloody and bruised with her tears ruining her makeup, she was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," the woman stammered. She threw her arms around Chuck and gave him a tight hug. Even with the blood and grim on her, the feeling of her body pressing against him, the smell of the perfume she was wearing and even the sight of her blond hair flung everywhere made his heart skip again.

The women started to cry again and Chuck guided her inside the bar. When the owner saw Chuck moving into the bar, he immediately got them a booth in a more private area of the bar he hurried over and gave them two vodkas. Chuck saw that Boris was talking to the owner and was probably relaying what had happened. The owner nodded and was about to apologized to Chuck but he waved it off as nothing.

"They had been harassing the poor, young lady," the owner said. "I had them taken out, thinking they would have gone to another establishment. Maybe a night spent in jail will have a more sobering effect, yes?"

Chuck nodded and the owner put the drinks down and left. The second he had set them down, the woman drank hers and then followed it up with Chuck's.

Chuck smiled, "Better?" he asked with slight amusement.

The woman shook her head.

"What's your name?"

"Sarah Walker," Sarah managed to shakily reply. "What's yours?"

"Karl Bartowski Volkoff but you can call me Chuck."

Sarah laughed at her good fortune and thought about how easy it was to get back into the game. She decided to ignore her mission for now and focused all she had on the man before her.

"Who were those guys?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know, I was just sitting here at the bar when they came up to me and were hitting on me and so I finally just left and then they followed me, I really didn't know what was happening, I heard one of them say something and I turned around and then they hit me and then I was on the ground and they were on top of me…" Sarah had been growing hysterical as the story progressed and at that point she broke down. While in reality the two attackers were both agents who had apologized for around an hour about what they had to do. The attack had been her idea and her injuries weren't actually that bad. At the look on Chuck's face, she thought that her plan was working. _Maybe a little too well,_ she thought and hoped that the other two agents got off all right. Maybe can ask Casey later.

At the sight of her breaking down again, Chuck moved around the table and went over to her side of the table and sat down. The second he had sat down, Sarah leaned towards him and started crying on his shoulder.

A little awkwardly, Chuck wrapped his arm around Sarah and pulled her closer to him, offering what little comfort he could. After a couple of minutes, she stopped crying and looked up at him, "I'm sorry. I know I'm acting like a two year old," she laughed at herself.

"No you're not, you have nothing to be ashamed of Sarah. What those guys were going to do is reprehensible."

Sarah smiled but inside she was confused. This man is the son of an international arms dealer and he would have been more like his father. Yet here she was, talking to him, and she could sense the truth of his words. _He must be laying on the charm,_ she thought. _A lot of women must have fallen easily for that. Well, I'm not one of those women._

They sat quietly for a moment as Sarah just held onto Chuck. A while later, Sarah pushed herself off Chuck and turned to look at him. "Chuck, I feel really stupid asking this but can you stay at my apartment tonight. I really don't want to be alone."

Chuck didn't have to think twice and replied, "Sure. I'll stay with you."

Sarah smiled and gave Chuck a little kiss on the cheek, "Thanks,"

When Chuck felt Sarah's lips on his cheek, he nearly fell out of his chair. He looked down at her, still with a couple tears running down her face and realized that may have been one of the greatest things he had ever experienced. He had no idea why but Sarah really got to him. It wasn't just her beauty compared to some of the supermodels that he had gone out with him and they would have gladly jumped at the opportunity. Maybe it was the fact that he had rescued her but he doubted that too. He had saved other women in similar situations before and some were just as beautiful as Sarah was, although none of them made him feel like this. The only possible reason he could think of was that he was falling for her.

Chuck snorted at that. As if she would have felt the same way once she knew who he was. _Not bloody likely,_ he thought mimicking one of his father's oftenly used expressions.

"You ready to go Chuck," Sarah asked after another couple minutes of silence.

"Ready whenever you are," Chuck replied with a smile, "do you want to go to the hospital or something?" he asked.

Sarah shook her head. "No, I'm fine, really," she added reassuringly. "Nothing but a bag of ice and some painkillers won't cure." She paused. "I saw you how you took those guys on. I hope you wouldn't get into trouble with the police because of me."

Chuck gave her a reassuring smile. "I don't think the police will arrest a man for assault on two men who were trying to force themselves on a woman," he said delicately, trying to minimize the trauma such recollection of the previous events may have on Sarah. "Plus, even if they did try and charge me, I have diplomatic immunity."

Sarah looked at him mustering surprised, "You're a diplomat, for what country."

"Russia"

"Your accent's barely discernible," Sarah said, just realizing that fact.

"I travel a lot," Chuck explained, "and I was born in America, lived here till I was nine."

Sarah's jaw dropped in surprise. This was something new. No one was able to dig up anything about Karl Volkoff's childhood. Both the NSA and CIA assumed that he was one of Alexei Volkoff's several purported illegitimate children. The fact that he was America-born means that he may still have familial ties here in America. That one innocuous sentence had gleaned them more information than a year's worth of investigations.

"If you don't mind my asking – and you can tell me that it's none of my business," Sarah rambled nervously. "How did an American kid end up in Russia?" she asked as they walked towards Chuck's car. She noticed that he drove a military-grade SUV with diplomatic plates.

"Well," Chuck began, thinking quickly how much he can divulge. "After my mom got divorced, she got a lucrative job in Russia and I went along with her. There, she met my dad and he adopted me after they got married two years later. My mother changed our citizenship and became Russian."

Sarah shelved this bit of information for later discussion back at the safehouse. She smiled at him mischievously and teased, "So you're a communist then. Do I have to report you to the CIA, the FBI, or something?"

"Yeah, laugh all you want," Chuck retorted back, smiling at her to take the sting out of his words.

They continued to banter as Chuck drove to her apartment, his bodyguard following discreetly behind them. At times, Sarah forgot she was on a mission since she found that Chuck was just so easy to get along with. Even though she did enjoy being with him, she was dreading what was coming up. Even if she did like him she really didn't want to have to jump him.

As they pulled up to her apartment, Sarah was so nervous that she thought about calling everything off. When they entered her apartment, Chuck looked around. The apartment didn't look like much. Just a living room, kitchen, bedroom and a bathroom. He quickly made his decision and suggested, "Okay, I'll sleep on the coach. You just yell if you need anything, all right?" He turned around and told his minder – in Russian – to stand guard in the kitchen.

Sarah was stunned. This was not what she was expecting from a criminal. Wordlessly, she simply nodded and walked over to him to gave him a big hug. "Thank you for everything," she said as she pulled away from him. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there."

"Think nothing of it," Chuck replied. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't come to the aid of a damsel in distress," he added with a smile."

Sarah shoved Chuck gently away from her as she turned towards her room. She heard him laugh softly as she closed the door. She then moved to a little side room adjacent to hers that she uses as a closet space and looks out of the small hole. His bodyguard had taken a place at the kitchen table and looked as if he were made of stone, his gun on the table and staring straight at the door. Chuck, on the other hand, had turned on the TV on low volume and was flipping through the channels before getting bored and turned in for the night.

Sarah watched for a couple more minutes to make sure nothing else was happening before she changed into her nightgown and went to her bed. Just before she settling down, she looked under her pillow to make sure her gun was still there.


	2. Chapter 2

I got a beta, so mabey now my writing will be readable, a ton of thanks to Foxmac for betaing the story.

I know it took a long time to get this up school does suck, and it will still be pretty hecktic so no idea when i can get next chapter. Also in a wedding this weekend so it definitaly wont be done this weekend.

please read and review

I dont own Chuck, be really cool if i did but i dont.

* * *

When Sarah woke up, she suddenly remembered what had happened last night and reached for the knife. When nothing happened, she cautiously got up and looked around. She put on a robe and crept to the kitchen. Nearing the entryway, she saw that Chuck's bodyguard was sitting at the table. Looking at him, Sarah unconsciously pulled the robe tighter around her.

When the bodyguard saw her, he got up and handed her a piece of paper. "Mr. Volkoff had to go to work," he said in a gruff but calm voice. "But he told me to give you this." Having executed his orders, he gave Sarah a brief nod and left.

_Sarah,_

_I am sorry for leaving you so sudden but I had to go to work._

_If you need someone to talk to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, feel free reach me on that number. No strings attached._

_Chuck_

Sarah was very surprised by the note, he was supposed to be this world-renown criminal and yet he seemed the very opposite of what she expected a man with his background to be like.

She turned around and scanned the apartment for bugs. Finding none, she took out her encrypted phone and called Casey.

Casey answered on the first ring, just as she thought he would, "Casey secure."

"I meet Volkoff last night, after contact he got me some drinks and drove me home,"

"What I read about you was good," Casey growled in surprise. "But, damn Walker, you're not _that_ good."

"You've got a one-track mind, Casey," Sarah refuted as she fixed herself a cup of coffee. "And no, we didn't end up doing the horizontal-"

"Spare me the details, Walker," Casey interrupted. "I don't want to have _that_ image seared into my brain."

Sarah smirked. "You left yourself open, Casey."

Casey grunted. [_Never mind. So what __**did**__ happen?}_

Sarah was still quite amazed at how Casey's grunts could convey a whole lot more in one monosyllabic sound. "Volkoff was quite a gentleman about the whole thing." She admitted.

Casey grunted disapprovingly. "Remember he's an international arms dealer. We've already got some intel that he's made overtures to many of the high-end arms dealers in New York to form a syndicate."

Sarah was still surprised that the man she meet the night before had that criminal background and was still troubled with what he was supposed to be into.

"We've also got reports that he personally sniffed out and executed a mole we had in Volkoff Industries."

"We don't know it was him." Sarah pointed out.

"True," Casey agreed. "But our final report from Malashenko was that Karl Volkoff was in charge of sniffing him out. We just got a report from our Moscow substation yesterday that Russian authorities found Malashenko's body in the river. They ruled it as an accidental death." There was disbelief in his voice as he said that last statement.

Sarah stayed silent, unsure of what to say until Casey's voice broke through her thoughts. "Remember no matter how charming the man is, he's a terrorist."

"I copy that," Sarah said, trying to calm her racing thoughts. _Focus_, she mentally berated herself._ Focus. You can't let your heart rule your head._

"I have a day off so I think I'll go over to the Russian Embassy and say hi." The CIA had given her a job at the Orange Orange, a fairly normal job for a struggling model, Sarah thought.

"Be careful, Walker," Casey said with a subtle hint of concern in his voice. "There's no way I can do surveillance at the embassy and you're going to have to go in without any back-up."

Sarah knew that meant she could have no communication devices or weapons, normally an agent would be able to have at least one backup weapon but going into the Russian Embassy with a weapon would be way too dangerous, both for her and for America's standing in the diplomatic community.

* * *

She signed off and got in her new car, a Ford POS. She missed her Porsche, but figured that would blow her cover. She made it to the embassy, and after nearly half an hour later, found a parking spot and walked up the embassy steps to the door.

A very dangerous looking man stood guard in the reception area and asked what was the purpose of her visit.

"I would like to speak to Mr. Karl Volkoff, please," Sarah said.

At the mention of Chuck's name, the guard immediately led Sarah to a room where she was told to wait. The room looked more like an observation room than a waiting room. She could easily see that the large window was a two-way glass and could see bugs on nearly every piece of furniture. She walked over and made a pretense of looking herself over and arranging her clothes and make-up. While she was just straightening her clothes, a beautiful woman walked into the room. "Sarah Walker?" she asked.

"Yes?" Sarah asked, turning around.

"My name is Sofia, and I'm Mr. Volkoff's secretary and he has told me to bring you to his office."

As they walked to the office, Sofia was cautiously interrogating Sarah, asking questions about her past and career. When she learned about what had happened to Sarah she stopped, not sure of what she was supposed to say to that.

They had arrived at Volkoff's office and Sofia let Sarah in. "Mr. Volkoff, will be in shortly," she added. "Would like something to drink?"

"No, thank you," Sarah replied graciously before Sofia gave a courteous smile and closed the door on her way out.

Now that Sarah was alone, she looked around the office with a critical eye. The room wasn't overtly opulent. Looking at the furniture, however, she soon realized that this was the most expensive chair she had ever sat in. _It would probably be worth five years of my salary if I so much put a scratch on it_, she thought.

A short while later, Chuck came in and gave her a hug. "How are you doing?" he asked as he pushed away from her. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am," Sarah replied with a smile. "I really don't know what I would've done if you hadn't came along as you did."

"It was nothing," Chuck said, trying to be nonchalant about it but for the faint flush on his cheeks. "I would not even wish for anyone to have that happen to them."

Once again, Sarah was taken aback by that truthful statement. The difference between the honesty she heard in his voice and the crimes he had committed, were almost as if he was two different people. She still found it difficult to picture him as intelligence report describe him as a heartless, cold-bloodied businessman with no scruples except with regards to making money.

"Anyway," Sarah continued. "I wanted to come over and invite you to a thank-you lunch."

"I would love to," Chuck replied with a charming smile. "But I think I should take you out."

"What?" Sarah was caught in surprise. "But I'm asking you, not the other way around," she protested weakly.

"Well, for one thing, I can park wherever I want and not get in trouble," Chuck said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"All right," Sarah replied after giving a token hesitation as she contemplated his request.

Chuck laughed and donned his coat – _Probably costs about three months of my salary,_ Sarah thought – before escorting her down to the embassy parking lot. When they reached his car, Sarah stared with slight envy at the car before her.

"Like it?" Chuck asked at seeing the appreciative look Sarah was throwing at it. "My dad gave it to me for my birthday last year."

They got to the parking lot and Sarah stared at his car, "Like it, my dad gave it to me for my birthday last year," Sarah was staring at a Porsche Carrera GT, one of the most expensive and rarest cars in the world.

"Chuck your dad got you a Porsche Carrera GT for your birthday; the car costs almost half a million."

Chuck shrugged, "I'm not that big of a car person, I just know it goes really fast and it impresses people… like you for instance." Sarah continued to stare at the car, and just nodded. Laughing Chuck opened the door for Sarah and she got in still looking around shocked.

Sarah had recovered her wits when Chuck pulled out, rocketing out of the parking lot and accelerating way past the speed limit. She knew he was trying to impress her and she had to admit, the way he handled the car – weaving in and out of heavy traffic like a pro – was very impressive. That was until a police officer pulled them over.

Chuck pulled over, unconcerned, and rolled down the window. A police officer got out of his car and walked over. "License and registration please," he asked. Once he received the requested items, he added, "Did you know you were caught for running a red light and speeding?"

Chuck shrugged. "I am a foreign national, sir," he replied with as much honesty as he could muster without breaking into a grin. "I am still not quite familiar with your road rules."

The police officer gave him a dubious look and glanced down at Chuck's license plates. Recognizing them as diplomatic plates, he tore off a ticket from his PADD and said politely, "I'll let you off then with a warning."

"Thank you, sir," Chuck said as he received his license and car registration back as well as the violation ticket. Both he and Sarah watched as the police officer got into his car and left before bursting out in laughter.

Once they've calmed themselves down, Chuck turned to Sarah and handed her the ticket. "Can you put that in the first folder in the glove box for me please?" he asked.

Sarah opened the glove box and pulled out the first folder marked, "Tickets". Inside, she saw around ten traffic tickets and looked at him surprised.

Chuck gave her a mischievous smile. "I plan on giving them all to this one cop I know that is very arrogant," he replied. "He thinks his goal in life is to annoy Russian people. I have got probably thirty complaints from Russian tourist about him. So every embassy staff is going to give all their traffic violation tickets to him at the same time."

Sarah smiled in spite of herself, thinking that would be the perfect way to get back at a police officer by giving him hundreds of traffic violation tickets that he has to log-in but no one has to pay. She put the ticket into the folder with the other tickets he'd received.

"Just put it back in glove compartment," Chuck said as they pulled back into the traffic.

"Can you put that back now," Chuck asked, interrupting her thought.

"Sure," Sarah replied. As she slid the folder back into the glove compartment, she saw a folder underneath it labeled, "Landmark". She filed the name away for future investigating. "So where are we going?"

"I had a couple ideas, but I wanted to go to this little whole in the wall that has the best Russian food on this side of the ocean."

Sarah smiled, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

When they reached the restaurant, the two of them were shepherded around like royalty and got seated promptly. The manager and the head chef came out to greet them. The second they sat down and were handed the menu, it seemed that every patron knew and recognized Chuck. An old lady got up and walked over to him. While she and Chuck conversed, Sarah pretended to peruse the menu, listening attentively. To her surprise, the conversation was about the old lady's immigration status. The old lady had a problem with paying her rent and getting her visa renewed. Chuck seemed to know what he was talking about and promised to look at the situation for her. Then, as if a dam had broken, a procession of people came up and started to ask him all kinds of questions. Sarah realized that they were all Russian citizens and needed Chuck's help with their problems and smiled.

Chuck for his part considered this as part of his job and answered every question posed to him, and for the ones he didn't, he wrote a note to check on it later. By the time that everyone had left, their food arrived.

Chuck looked at Sarah with a sheepish and apologetic look on his face. "Sorry about that," he said, hoping that the fact that he had ignored her didn't upset her too much. To his relief she smiled.

"That's okay," Sarah reassured him. "It's like you're the Godfather."

Chuck gave Sarah a blank look, although he felt his heart skip. Did she somehow know who he was, as he casually asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know, like the movie, you sit there and everyone come up and wants you to solve their problem." She leaned in closer to him and gave a fake serious face, "did you make anyone in offer they couldn't refuse." Chuck smiled, relaxing especially after he realized she was talking about the movie.

Chuck smiled in relief, especially after he realized she was talking about the movie. _She doesn't know,_ he thought. _Not if I can't help it_. He leaned in and gave his best Italian accent, which was actually very good, considering his underlying Russian one. "Yes, Mrs. Romanovich's landlord's poodle is now sleeping with the fishes."

Sarah tried to keep a serious face but despite her best efforts she started to laugh, which Chuck soon joined in. After a couple minutes of laughing, he turned his attention back to her. "So, Sarah Walker, how did you come to New York?"

Sarah knew he was trying to fish for information about her, but she was prepared for it. "Well," she began. "I always traveled in my childhood. My dad never held down a job for longer than a year so I tagged along. I guess I moved here because it's probably the best place for a wanna-be model to go." She figured the more ambiguous she was about her cover life, the better. She knew that the CIA had scattered enough information around to make her drifter lifestyle more believable but she still would rather not test it.

"What about you?" Sarah asked. "I'm intrigued by how an American boy became a Russian citizen, ambassador, and multimillionaire."

Chuck shrugged. "Not much to tell really," he replied. "My mom married a rich man and since he did not have any children of his own, he adopted me. He wants me to be a politician as well as a businessman so he got me this job. It is fairly low key so embassy staff do not mind that I used to be American."

Sarah decided to press, "Come on Chuck, there's got to be more to the story then that."

Chuck shrugged and started to talk. The moment he did so, Sarah soon realized that she wouldn't get any more information from him. Although he answered her, he did it vaguely enough that no further details were forthcoming. She gave up on that line of questioning and decided to just try and enjoy the date.

Sarah tried the food in front of her and was very surprised by how good it was. Chuck looked at her face and gave her a worried look. "Is something wrong?"

Sarah shook her head. "No," she replied. "I'm just surprised by how good this is. What's it called?"

Chuck smiled. "Pelmeni. It is not as good as it is at home but I was feeling homesick. You seem to have not tried other foreign cuisine," he prompted.

"My travels were usually from one trailer park to the next one, the food cuisine changed from Easy Mac to McDonalds. I did spend one weekend in Mexico but learned the hard way that they truly mean don't drink the water."

Chuck was laughing and Sarah saw an opening to try and get information, "What about you, have you gone anywhere exotic recently?"

"Well I travel a lot, I've been to Mexico a lot recently, it's a little warmer their then it is in Moscow."

Sarah smiled at that little tidbit. If Chuck was traveling to Mexico, he probably was going into the arms trade and the NSA's report was right. However, for some unknown reason, this bit of information saddened her. For the rest of their leisurely lunch, the two of them just made small talk, and she found herself enjoying the date despite the situation.

"So you want to be a model right?" Sarah was unsure of where the question came from but answered it easily enough.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like my whole life or anything but I think it would be really cool to be one, why?"

"Well I know a couple of people in the business, and I could get you an interview or audition with them." Sarah looked at Chuck, her face full of skepticism.

"I'm serious, and it's not anything kinky, trust me, their legitimate names."

Sarah frowned, "Like who?"

Chuck then gave her a name of a famous modeling agency, the most well-known within the business. Sarah was surprised that he knew of them. It was highly unlikely that the agency was a front of Volkoff Industries as said agency was the most sought after by the international fashion houses.

Chuck laughed again. "Fine. Do not believe me." He fished out a calling card from his card wallet and handed it to her. "Here are other agencies. They may not be the most sought after but they are pretty close. I can probably convince them to hire you."

Sarah looked at the card and recognized that two of them were reputable modeling agencies. The third was under investigation for having a side business of high class prostitution. She figured that it would be worthwhile for the CIA to look at the other two agencies closely. They maybe acting as fronts for Volkoff Industries' espionage activities as she knew that international modeling agencies have a jet-setting lifestyle that would be perfect cover for such a clandestine operation. She suddenly had a horrible thought; did this mean that Chuck was trying to recruit her as such? She suddenly had a horrible thought; did this mean that Chuck was trying to turn her into a prostitute?

Sarah shook the thought out of her head. She knew deep in her gut, chuck wouldn't do that to her. Plus, thinking logically, there was no way that the son of a prominent businessman would risk exposure by recruiting a woman and turning her into a prostitute, it would simply not be worth the risk.

She snapped back to reality and saw a check by her plate; she gave a confused look at Chuck, "What is this for?"

Chuck gave a little half smile half smirk that made Sarah feel like her heart would stop, "did you really just completely ignore what I just said."

"Sorry," Sarah apologized. "My mind was elsewhere. What was it you just said?"

"I was just saying that you would need a better wardrobe if you want to be a model," Chuck replied. "So here is a little to get you started."

Sarah looked at the check and counted it in her head, "Chuck, this is 10 thousand dollars,"

Chuck smiled. "I know. It is yours. Free of charge. Take it." He gestured to the cheque.

Sarah made a move as if she was about to take it when something made her stop. She thought about it and realized that Chuck was a rich man who was used to traveling the world and had money to spend. To a man like Chuck, money was nothing. He had so much he probably gave or spent that much away every day without a second thought. It dawned on her that he'd probably done this many times before: met a beautiful woman, shower her with gifts, and spent a couple of weeks in a passionate fling, never having an actual relationship with her.

Sarah knew this wouldn't work for her mission and realized that she had to do something that Casey would probably kill her for doing, but it was the only way. She looked at the money and looked back at Chuck, "Chuck this is 10 thousand dollars," she stressed the amount as much as she could.

Chuck looked at her confused, "Yeah, it's yours; I'm giving it to you."

Sarah took a deep breath and knew that this was it. If she was proven wrong and he was just nothing but a globe-trotting, rich man's son, then the whole operation would fail. If he wasn't and he actually cared about her, the relationship would be able to work, and so will the operation.

Sarah grabbed the check and stared at it, then at Chuck. She contorted her face until it was an angry mask and hissed, "Fuck you, Chuck." She suddenly stood up.

The whole restaurant stared as she threw the check back at Chuck. "If that's all I am, then fuck you." With that she stormed out of the restaurant and started to cry.

Chuck was stunned for a second, having no idea what just happened. The manager came over to ask whether everything was all right. Chuck reassured the man and hastily paid for their meal. He realized that Sarah had stormed out, pocketed his check, and rushed out of the restaurant to find her. He saw her running to a park a block away and sprinted after her, ignoring the blaring of horns as he ran in front of the cars. He finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Sarah, wait," Chuck said. "Calm down and tell me what is wrong."

Sarah shoved away from Chuck. "Don't touch me," she yelled and he immediately backed away. She finally just collapsed on a bench and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Chuck took a seat next to Sarah and just sat there, completely out of his element. After ten minutes, she finally turned and looked at him. He nearly winced when he saw her glare at him.

"Tell me, Charles," Sarah said, her voice dripping with anger. "Do you think I'm a slut?"

Chuck stared at her, completely at a loss for how she got that idea.

"Well, do you?" Her tone was accusatory, like the answer was yes and she just needed him to confirm it.

"What? No, Sarah. I do not think that at all. Why in the world would I think that?" Chuck stuttered, still trying to figure out what the hell happened.

Sarah exploded yet again. "Then why the hell did you give me ten thousand dollars?"

"For you to get clothes," was Chuck's simple reply. "I already told you that."

"You don't give ten thousand dollars to help someone you met only a day ago," Sarah told him through clenched teeth. "You give ten thousand dollars to a prostitute or your mistress." She practically spat the last words and Chuck had the temerity to wince involuntarily. It never really crossed his mind that Sarah would think like that. He was so used to hanging out with people who never really cared how much money they bandied about. It was only now did he realized how it must look for someone like Sarah.

Chuck knew he had to apologize. "Sarah," he began. "I really did not mean anything by it. Although, handing over or spending ten thousand dollars is normal for me, I really just wanted to give you the money to help you."

Sarah smiled. Chuck was acting exactly like she thought he would. He seemed completely upset at her reaction. "Chuck, I like you," she said. "I think you're a nice guy to hang out with. And I really would like to see you again." She paused before continuing, "I just don't want to be some possession that you dress up in rich clothing, okay?"

Chuck still dismayed by Sarah's reaction nodded and immediately asked her, "So what do you think I should do then?"

Sarah was shocked by Chuck's sincerity that she was starting to think he actually cared for her. She started to smile at how much he wanted to make her happy, and knew that her ploy had worked. Not only did she know that he liked her, she also knew that he wanted a real relationship with her and not just a brief affair.

"I'm still really mad at you, Chuck," Sarah finally said, breaking the silence between them. "I'll just head on home and give you a call tomorrow." Without waiting for a reply, she stood up and walked away.

For a moment, Chuck stared at her retreating back, then he stood up and ran after her. "Can I give you a ride? Just a ride, nothing else," he hastily added.

Sarah thought for a moment before nodding. The ride was awkward with her still keeping up the pretense of being angry at Chuck. He, on the other hand, remained silent. Finally, unable to stand the silence any longer said, "Sarah, I would really like to see you again. That is, if you really want to," he hastily added.

Sarah rolled her eyes again. "Chuck, it's not the fact you're rich that upsets me," she said. "It's you giving me money that makes me feel like I'm doing something dirty. I just want to be treated like a normal person. I don't need a million gifts and expect it to be enough. I want to actually know you."

Chuck just stared for a moment as he weaved in and out of traffic unerringly. What Sarah had said worried him. If he told her too much there would be a chance that he would be caught in a lie or accidentally tell her a detail that he would rather keep secret. However, as he looked at her, he felt his heart leap and knew that he had to try and do anything he could to keep her. Finally, he said, "Sure, I would like that. Can I call you tomorrow?"

Sarah was ecstatic on the inside but managed to keep her composure. She solemnly nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the ride. They got to her apartment, she went inside, and since she was still feigning anger, she ignored Chuck, leaving him sitting in his car outside her apartment complex. When she was inside, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Casey's number. She relayed everything that had happened on her lunch date with Chuck. As she had predicted, Casey was enraged when he heard about the monetary situation.

"Are you crazy, Walker?" Casey growled. "He was going to give you ten thousand dollars. If you had accepted, you would've done the deed." He tried to avoid as much as possible saying phrases that involved what he'd come to call "lady feelings". He'd rather be called crude than to actually say it. "It would've brought you that much closer," he finished.

Sarah rolled her eyes in exasperation. "The whole point of the lunch date," she explained. "Is not to simply seduce him. It's to make him trust me completely, make it so I'm above suspicion, can go anywhere, and that he would confide in me. Having sex with him right off the bat wouldn't do that."

Casey decided to press the argument. "But if you had done the horizontal tango . . . " _Or whatever they call it nowadays. God, I can't believe I'm having this conversation,_ he thought with disgust aimed at himself. " . . . It would've helped."

Sarah sighed again, shaking her head. "If I'd jumped his bones right now, he would just think I was after his money. Trust me on this, Casey. I have a lot more experience in long-term missions than any other agent." She had nearly said con but had caught herself. She didn't think that the fact that she used to be a criminal would go down well.

Casey seemed to think about it for a moment before dropping the subject and moving on. "Okay. If you think this is best then go for it. I'm going to have some agent look into this 'Landmark' thing you saw. Is there anyway you can get that file?"

Sarah thought about before replying, "Short of stealing the car – which would be very hard, I might add – I can't how we can obtain it."

Casey grunted in disappointment but figuring Walker was right. "Okay. Do what you can and remember to report everything, even the most insignificant detail could be useful."

They talked for a more minutes before Casey hanged up and contemplated about stealing Volkoff's car. He would have to run that by Beckman, but it definitely had potential.

* * *

Chuck pulled away from Sarah's apartment and got a call on his phone. He pressed a key on his hand-free when he read the caller ID. "Hey, Mom, what's up?"

"Not much," Mary replied. "Just checking up on you. How's everything going?"

"Pretty good, Mom," Chuck replied as he merged smoothly into the oncoming traffic. So far they seem to be amicable to my proposition. I'm meeting with a couple of others, although they may be a little more difficult."

Mary tried to hide her concern. If Chuck's mission was successful, he could pose a major problem for the CIA and they would probably go after him no matter what the consequences. "Just be careful, okay?" She paused before changing the subject. "So, anything else happen?"

"Not really," Chuck replied. "I meet a girl."

Mary groaned. "Another one, Chuck?" As much as she loved her son, she was always worried if he would ever find a girl. He seemed to always have another girl around but never longer than two or three weeks.

"She seems different than the others, Mom," Chuck argued. "I offered her some money to buy some clothes and she nearly punched me in the face. She said she wanted to have a real relationship, not a one-night stand."

Mary smile. Impressed by the fact that Chuck may have met an actual woman and not just some supermodel who wanted a new car or something. "I'm impressed, Chuck," she said. "Maybe you actually met a grown-up."

Chuck laughed. "Funny, Mom. I actually met her when she was about to get raped, beat up the guys who did it and we hit it off. She seems really nice and I think I like her."

At Chuck's rather candid retelling of how he met Sarah, Mary frowned. It sounded very suspicious, although she had to admit that everyone reacted to trauma differently. "How did she act, Chuck?" she seriously asked.

Chuck heard the worry in his mother's voice and wondered if he had done anything wrong. He spent a couple of minutes explaining, in detail, how Sarah acted. Mary took in everything and decided that unless Sarah was one of the best con artist in the world, she had actually nearly been assaulted. Mary was still suspicious though. "Chuck, what's her name?" she asked.

"Sarah Walker. Why is something wrong?" Chuck asked nervously.

Mary really didn't know so she simply replied,. "I'm not sure. We'll see." They talked for a few moments then she hanged up. She stood up, thinking for a moment, and coming to a decision, she picked up her phone again and dialed a number.

"Yes?" the person on the other end of the line replied after just one ring.

"What do you know about a woman named Sarah Walker?" Mary asked with any preamble.

"I'll see what I can dig up," the voice replied before hanging up.

Mary put the phone back to its cradle as she stared outside at the gloomy weather that had befallen Moscow, the whole time wondering who this Sarah Walker was.

* * *

Please review, also baseball started so everyone should cheer for the white sox


End file.
